Emotions
by Allie02
Summary: Written for the Stages of Love LiveJournal community, one ficlet a week for five emotions for Teyla Emmagan and Major Lorne.


_For the "stages of love" LiveJournal community, for the Five Emotions prompt set. This one is for Compassion._

x x x

**Home, Or Something Like It**

He turns to look at her as the Jumper comes to a halt, and is surprised to see apprehension flicker across her face as she watches smoke rise above the trees before them. The news from the mainland had been expected, but Teyla had been off-world when he had taken Beckett to see the new arrival. Now, in a rare unguarded moment, he can sense her unease before that well-worn smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes is displayed and she rises from the passenger seat.

They make their way to the new mother's tent first, pausing briefly to appease the children running to greet her. Their parents hover at the entrance to their homes, their waves and smiles less enthusiastic than before.

"Teyla!"

The delight in the woman's voice makes him smile for the first time since they landed.

"Nela, you should be resting."

He falls back, letting Teyla take the lead as she tucks her arm under Nela's and steers the woman back to her tent. After declining the offer of tea and taking a glance at the newborn baby, Lorne heads back to the Jumper to off load the supplies that they have brought with them.

x x x

"Perhaps you could stay for longer this time? It has been many months since you last slept among us."

She glances at her watch as she replies. "I'm sorry, Halling. There are important matters in Atlantis that I must attend to -"

"And what about important matters here? Or must every new Athosian born to this world be a stranger to their own leader, and she to them?"

Even at a distance, Lorne can see the pain in her eyes. "How many times must we discuss this -"

"I do not wish to repeat that conversation, Teyla. I simply ask that you spend more time here, with us. Your people."

Before she can reply, Lorne calls out to her. "I just need to get a couple more things from the Jumper."

She begins to nod before a toddler grabs her leg, eager for a new playmate. When he returns, Halling has gone and the child is seated happily in her lap, both surrounded by half a dozen more. She looks up as he stops at her side.

"And if you do not believe me, Major Lorne will vouch for size of the beast."

"P3X-259?"

She nods. He locks eyes with each child in turn before replying.

"It was huge. The size of a...a puddle jumper. And it smelt real bad too."

They share a smile as they listen to the gasps and muffled cries of their audience.

"And now I am afraid that it is time for us to leave -"

"Actually Teyla, can I have a word? In private?"

She looks at him in surprise but doesn't say anything, instead carefully handing over the toddler in her possession to an older child before leading him into the tent that he knows belongs to her. He steps inside, closing the flap carefully behind him before turning to face her.

"Earlier, in the Jumper. You seemed...nervous about being here. I know it's not the same, but I kind of understand what you're going through. I feel like that every time I go home, to Earth. Usually I just need some time to readjust, that's all, and the longer I'm away the more time I need."

He catches the same look that he had seen earlier. "So I took the liberty of reporting back to Atlantis from the Jumper to let them know that you were staying the night. They're fine with it."

She returns his gaze in silence, and he wonders briefly if he has misread the situation.

"Thank you." Her voice is barely above a whisper.

"Any time," he replies. His eyes dart around around the tent, and he notices for the first time how empty it is. His gaze falls on her only decorative belongings, a set of urns of different shapes and sizes in the far corner.

"Charin made them for me. She said that I should have the most beautiful cookware, since there was no danger of causing them irreparable damage from their intended use, at least not in my hands."

He chuckles. "Not much of a domestic goddess, then?"

"I am not known for my culinary skills, no."

They fall silent once more, each lost in their own thoughts.

"So...uh, I'll just head back to the Jumper. I'll come back for you in the morning -"

She takes three quick strides to stand between him and the exit, her hand coming to a rest on his arm. "Stay. There is plenty of room."

He glances down as her fingers squeeze gently before he nodding slowly.

"Sure."


End file.
